Finding your inner alpha
by crystalpowerkiss
Summary: Massie is losing her queen bee status to Alicia, Claire, and Kristen. The only thing keep her going is Dempsey's availability, but all good things must come to an end. COMPLETE!
1. All is forgivenwell almost

**Massie Block: Is losing control of BOCD before she can even regain it. The only thing keeping her from hanging herself by her pucci scarves is that Dempsey is still available, but they do say all good things must come to an end...**

**Claire Lyons: After getting one make over from Massie, she lands a movie role, but she's not sure how Massie is going to take the news..**

**Alicia Rivera: Has epic alpha ideas thanks to her alter ego; Genghis Spawn.**

**Kristen Gregory: Is torn in between the two...er three and is losing brownie points with the alphas of BOCD.**

**Dylan Marvil: Is dangerously in like with her new crush Derrick**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all I got the idea for this story while re-reading my clique books it was as I was reading P.S. I loathe you that the idea for this. So with out further ado here is <strong>**Finding her inner alpha.**

**All rights reserved to Lisi Harrison**

**The Pinewood lobby**

**Friday October 9th**

**7:53 a.m.**

Kristen's brain registered the beyond sweet times ten gesture and came to one conclusion:

"You forgive me." She stated softly.

With a white toothy grin Dune nodded and stepped forward. Before Kristen could figure out what to do next he planted a firm, but gentle kiss on her glossy lips.

_So there is some truth to those sappy teen chick flicks and romance novels. Who knew?_ Kristen thought as she kissed her crush feeling:

A) Elated

B) Her heart race

C) Like she was about to melt

D) Ehmagawd!

"Nice game," a voice that sounded like Dempsey's coming from a far away land called 'reality' said. "Even though I lost." It mumbled.

When Kristen and Dune finally broke apart they were met with embarassing "aaawwwwws!" from bystanders. Kristen blushed. Dune blushed. They stared at one another with matching goofy, embarassed smiles.

"So, I was wondering, you wanna double on my bike?" Dune offered.

Kristen wanted to say: "Sure! But first can you help me find my voice? Cuz I'm kinda speechless."

HONK HONNNKK!

"Hey!" Layne Abeley waved sticking her head out the window of a Jaguar. "Sorry for all the drama for your Mama Kristen, wanna ride to school together?" Layne asked. Her cheery smile led Kristen to believe that she had also forgiven her.

Finally regaining control of her vocal cords from her heart she yelled her response; "No thanks I'm good to go, but meet me in the girls locker room after school." Emphasizing her next statement Kristen said, "I have those _'homework answers'_ you needed."

Layne, who was never good at getting hints, or anything that wasn't straight forward, actually beamed her understanding.

"Will do! Later alligator." With that, Layne gave the command to the driver, probably her mom or dad, to go ahead.

Kristen texted Massie the same statement and that she wouldn't be needing a ride to school as Dune waited patiently on the sidelines recieving an immediate 'Kay can't w8'

Dune hopped on the bike and in yet another gentlemanly gesture held out his hand to help Kristen on. For the enitre almost half hour drive, Kristen felt like a princess, whipping hair and all.

**BOCD The Halls**

**Friday October 9th**

**8:25 a.m.**

Surrounded by her well dressed army, Alicia Rivera felt more confident now than she had in her enitire life as she and Heart-nettes sashayed with unpracticed syncronization (_One thing Massie Block could never accomplish!)_ down the bustling halls of BOCD.

"Um Alicia?" One of the girls piped up. Instead of breaking perfect formation and turning her head, Alicia tilted her ear indicating that she was listening.

"When can we be dismissed? I wanna meet up with my friends before class."

Alicia was appalled. She held out her arms bringing the other cheerleaders to an abrupt stop. Alicia turned and stared dead into June, the pipe uppers, lavender eyes.

"Sure," she smiled, "you can go meet up with your friends."

June soft smiled her thanks.

"And as soon as you find them you can hang out with them forever because you're out."

The Heart-nettes gasped. June's spray tanned enhanced skin paled visibly.

"Let that be a lesson to you. You are dismissed when the captain dismisses you _always_ understood?" Alicia snapped. The girls nodded without hesitation. "Now June, still wanna 'meet up with your friends?'"

June shook her head so vigorously her fifties style _Hairspray_ 'do actually moved!

"Good." Alicia said shocked at herself. Where had _that_ come from? Had she just channelled her inner Massie? Speak of the devil, that was just who Alicia and her clique ran into a little further down the hall.

Massie Block stood side by side with Claire Lyons who was wearing an oversized Old Navy blue an white striped sweater, a pair of Massie's true religion dark denim skinny jeans, and borrowed red suede flats. From the neck down she had obviously been styled by Massie (minus the sweater) and was a pretty solid eight.

Massie wore a woven purple wrap dress over metallic white gold leggings (_where the heck did she get those?) _and red suede round toe pumps. Her glossy hair had been parted down the middle and blown out stick straight and she wore her most reflective tube of glossip girl on her lips. She was a nine seven atleast! Too dressy for just a normal day of school. What was up?

As Alicia approached them she felt a sting of outfit envy causing her to pinch the heather grey corduroy material of her Ralph Lauren mini skeptically.

Her big brown eyes skipped over Massie and landed on Claire whose hand flew straight to their comfort zone: her teeth.

"Hi Claire." Alicia chirped.

Claire didn't have a chance to respond before Massie cut her off.

"Sorry she doesn't speak _ew._" Massie sneered expecting to throw Alicia off her game, but that powerful, unfamiliar feeling rose in Alicia full force and forced it's way out of her mouth.

"And I don't speak cliquetator." Alicia sneered back.

Massie surprised but of course not thrown retorted; "because you're not an alpha."

"Ooooohhhhhs" arose from a semi gathering crowd like they were watching a yo' mama fight.

Fueled by their support and Alicia's visibly reddening cheeks, Massie puckered her mouth like a fish gasping for oxygen.

"And what's _that _supposed to be?" Alicia asked.

"Oh you didn't know? That's _beta_ fish."

Claire's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief. Alicia pursed her lips in defeat and shifted her gaze behind Massie's shoulder resorting to one last low blow.

"Hey _Derrick, Dylan!_ Wait up!" Alicia called out, "girls remember we have a mini rehearsal today in the gym you're dismissed." The Heart-nettes scattered reluctantly no doubt wanting to see how the rest of the scene would play out.

Alicia, however, was done playing. For now. She breezed past Massie. "See ya Adolf Clique-tler."

"See ya Genghis_ spawn_." Massie replied.

Even though she was angry and slightly embarassed, Alicia still had to give herself a pat on the back. She had handled the beast known as Block and handled her well. Now she just had to see if she could keep it up.

**Hope you all enjoyed read, review, favorite thanks :)**


	2. Dempsey likes

**BOCD Green cafe**

**Friday October 9th**

**12:30 p.m.**

"What's up?" Massie asked after swallowing a delicate bite of salad she gave Kristen a nudge. Just then Claire walked over to their table escorted by Cam. Massie's mouth twitched in disgust at the three brownies (even though they were fat free) on Claire's tray along with fresh tomato soup and a fat free grilled cheese sandwitch on whole wheat.

Dune dropped by their table next giving Kristen a ribbon wrapped, tooth whitening lollipop with a shy smile. Kristen shy smile-thanked him, and suddenly Massie knew why Kristen looked so 9.5 today.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie giggled when Dune walked away, "did you and Dune?"

Kristen it her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Ehmagaaaawwwd!" Massie grabbed Kristen's wrist.

"What'd I miss?" Claire asked.

"Kristen and Dune lip K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Massie sing songed.

Claire's light blue eyes glowed happiness for her friend. "Kris!" Claire grabbed Kristen's other wrist and they squealed together.

Girls and guys turned to face their table, and Massie couldn't help herself. She had to see if Ewlicia's table was looking. Dylan was as the other guys and girls at the table talked among themselves, Massie quickly looked away. On cue Alicia's voice sounded overhead giving the lunch gossip.

"We can totally celebrate at my sleep over tonight!" Massie said now that she and Ewlicia were no longer friends, she wouldn't be silent and listen with the rest of the lunch room Genghis spawn didn't deserve it. "Inez can make a cake and Isaac can stop us for celebratory lattes and-"

Massie's excited party planning fell on deaf ears with Kristen. Would Massie really be up to celebrating when she found out _Kristen _was the object of her crush's affection and not Massie? Would Layne still wanna be friends? Would she have to choose between her alpha and Claire for Dylan and Alicia? The whirlwind of thoughts were enough to make her claim a bad sushi day, run away and hide.

**BOCD The locker room**

**Friday October 9th**

**3:35 p.m.**

Massie told Claire to wait at the Range rover with Isaac while she looked for her Glossip Girl gloss with Kristen and thankfully, Claire didn't argue.

As she stood outside the door of the locker room her stomach rumled with anitcipation (reminding her of Dylan but she dismissed the thought quickly) After reglossiong and tossing her blow out, Massie pushed open the heavy locker room door.

"Ehma-what are you doing here?" Massie demanded at the same time Layne said: "Long time no see chikadee."

"I'm here to talk to Kristen!" Massie exclaimed.

"Me too she's coming here to give me some good news." Layne replied.

"What," Massie half smiled, "that DIY jean purses are in?"

"No." Layne was unfazed by the jab. "That you're shallow crush on Dempsey developed after he went to Africa and got hawt on the outside and that he likes me because I liked him when he was hawt on the inside."

Massie blinked one part shocked and two parts horrified. What if Layme had a _point. _Massie was speechless. The locker room door opened for a second time.

_Saved by the Kristen!_

"Ehma-"

"Give it to me straight doc!" Layne piped up interrupting Massie who rolled her amber eyes.

Kristen let out a slow sigh. Massie wanted to grab her by her shoulders and yell: "GET ON WITH IT!" But in a few seconds the poor thing would be torn between comforting one friend and celebrating with another (Massie) this must be hard for her. Massie gave Kristen an encouraging smile which Kristen returned.

Rolling her shoulders back Kristen continued. "Dempsey likes...me."

"EH-MA-YA-" Half way through the yay it registered in Massie's brain what Kristen had just announced.

"Wait _what?"_

Kristen nodded swiping her perfectly windblown, dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.

"But I don't like him back I like Dune but...I can't help you two try to get him any more. He's made up his mind now it's up to you two how to handle it."

Layne kicked one of the lockers. _Hard._ The thick toe of her cheap penny loafers made a frighteningly loud CRASH!

Massie and Kristen jumped totally shocked and stared at Layne.

"I don't get it!" Her shoulders jerked up and down.

_Was Layne. The_ fearless _Layne Abeley who dared to wear penny loafers and green striped socks to a super exclusive private school, and who was the only other person than Claire to successfully stand up to Massie Block multiple times..._Crying?

When she looked up and showed her narrow, teary green eyes Massie and Kristen had their answer.

"Why? Why does it always come back to the pretty girls, with the hawt style?" Layne beg-asked, "why can't I win for once?"

"Layne." Kristen approached her friend who threw up a fuzy, pink gloved hand to stop her from getting any closer.

"I can't. I just." Layne stumbled over her words as she clumsily gathered her things and exited the locker room.

"Layne!" But the locker room door closed right in Kristen's pretty face. Kristen turned back to face Massie whose amber eyes were wide with surprise at what she'd just witnessed.

"Mass?" Kristen tried.

"Just come on." Massie replied calmly, getting up and smoothing her purple wrap dress.

"Are you okay? Do you forgive me? You understand right?" Kristen speed-asked.

Massie whip-turned sending her glossy hair over her shoulder to stare at Kristen. "I'm the last person whose understanding and trust you need to be trying to win back."

Kristen's pouty pink lips twitched downward. Massie sympathy smiled. "You'll figure it out Kris." She said nodding toward the door. "C'mon."


	3. authors note

NOTE FOR ALL MY READERS!

I apologize soooo thoroughly for not updating my stories in a timely manner. I hit a writers block recently you know how that goes and I also had my laptop taken away (don't ask!) just know that I haven't forgotten about you guys or my stories and will bombard you with chapters ASAP! I'm also gonna work on a bunch of new stories! So please keep the hope alive!

LOVE,

Crystalpowerkiss


	4. What to do what to do

**The Block estate **

**Massie's bedroom**

**Saturday October 10****th**** 11:50 am**

"So on a scale of one to ten how was you first lip kiss?" Massie asked as she expertly dusted Claire's eyes with brown liner.

Kristen was silent.

Massie jerked her head toward the mute blonde annoyed. "Um, Kuh-_ris!"_ She snapped.

Kristen jumped. "Huh?"

"Are you a mime?" Massie asked.

"No."

"Then why are you mute?"

Claire let out a close mouthed chuckle. Kristen sighed.

"Sorry I'm just worried about Layne." She replied.

At the mention of her friends names Claire's lids fluttered open slightly. What was wrong with Layne and why would Massie care?

"She's hurt Kris. Just give her sometime." Massie replied.

_What?_

"Hello?" Claire called out like their was a door separating her from Kristen and Massie. Which figuratively speaking there was, and that was this Layne thing. "What's wrong with my friend?" Claire asked.

Massie and Kristen shared a knowing look then Kristen sighed and began to tell Claire the whole story…

**The Abeley residence**

**Layne's room**

**Saturday October 10****th**** 11:56 am**

Layne Abeley pulled her DIY'ed sparkle dusted covers over her head as her mother and father knocked on her door.

_Maybe if I'm really quiet they'll think I'm not here. _She thought. But she knew it wouldn't work. As soon as Layne got home yesterday, she had retired to her room and pretty much _stayed_ there, and she would remain there until she could be happy again.

Suddenly the knocking stopped. Layne half smiled triumphantly, and mentally began to sing _There can be miracles_, but suddenly she was pounced.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Layne screamed as she tried to fight her assaulter from under the covers. As soon as she felt fingers tickling her sweet spot (her sides)Layne knew who it was that was doing the assaulting.

"Mooom!" She flipped the covers off her head and came face to face with Mrs Abeley's identical green eyes.

Her mother smiled at her and even though Layne wanted to be annoyed she knew she was smiling back.

Her mother held her hands up like a monster and wiggled her fingers. "Listen to what I have to say or the rib cage gets it!" Mrs Abeley declared lunging for Layne's stomach for emphasis.

"OK!" Layne defended her sides.

Her mom's tone took on the calm shrink thing and Layne knew a lecture was coming.

"Look Laynie I hate to see you so upset over a boy, but if he can't see what smart, unique individual you are then _show _him. Do something special to show him how you care about him and don't give up."

Layne's brown eyebrows shot up. This certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting from her therapist mother.

"Honey men are like chess; difficult at first, but once you figure them out you get better with them every time." With that Mrs Abeley got up and blew her daughter a kiss before exiting the room.

Layne pondered over her mothers words. Now she just had to figure out what that 'something special to show Dempsey she cared' would be.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

**Saturday October10th 12:17pm**

Claire sighed loudly.

"Still no answer from Layne huh?" Kristen asked. Since she and Massie had explained what happened yesterday, Claire couldn't stop worrying about her friend.

"Nope." Claire replied about to try again.

Massie slammed her cocktail ring covered hand down on the metallic table making her friends jump.

"Um, are you two the stars of _Memoires of A Teenage Amnesiac_?" She asked with a half smile.

Kristen and Claire shook their heads.

"Because you forget who we're dealing with."

The girls laughed.

"This is _Layne Abeley_ we're talking about. If anyone can handle a little heartbreak it's her."

Claire was taken aback. Not only because Massie was actually saying something _nice_ about Layne; but also because Claire hadn't even thought about how _Massie_ was taking this whole thing. She had also lost another crush, and she hadn't even batted a lash about it! Claire felt a great surge of respect for her alpha and best friend.

"Now let's hit Guess?" Massie declared.

Just then Ke$ha, Dylan's new favorite artist, pumped out of Claire's phone.

**Icy u! I'm in the candy shop!**

**Dyl**

"Uh you guys go ahead." Claire announced, "I'm gonna go to the candy store and see if they have any candy bracelets…you know for Layne."

Massie half smirked. "Good idea if anything can lure Layme out of hiding it's bad jewelry doubling as candy." She said.

Claire sighed but said nothing. She should have known the whole 'Massie respecting Layne' thing wouldn't last long.

As soon as she entered the candy store, Claire was assaulted by a cashmere clad arm.

"Waaas up doooocc?" Dylan burped in Claire's ear.

Claire giggled. She and Dylan had been secretely texting behind Massie's back since their falling out.

"I'm here with Mass and Kris." Claire hugged her redheaded friend.

Dylan smiled, "I'm on a date with Derrick." She studied Claire looking impressed. "You look very nine point o-ish today. Massie style you?"

"Um,duh!" Claire replied. Did Dylan really think she would have picked out a black turtleneck dress and Christian Louboutin high heeled boots herself?

"Point!" Dylan replied. Both girls flinched.

Claire sighed. "I miss that."

" gotta get it back.

"Yeah, but how?"

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to figure it out. Three way IM session tonight? You, me, and Kristen."

Claire had no idea what Dylan had in mind, and she didn't have any plans either; so she just locked pinkies with her friend.

Claire emerged about twenty minutes later after buying a candy jewelry set for Layne. Her phone rang probably with another impatient "Where are you?" text from Massie. Before she could grab it, however, a heavy hand brought itself down on her shoulder.

Claire jump-gasped.

"Kiely?" A deep voice questioned.

Claire spun around. "No. Claire!" She shouted shaking free of the scary guys grip.

"Lyons?" He asked.

Claire narrowed her blue eyes. "Y-yeah," She replied suspiciously, "Why?"

The man took a card out of the pocket of his lose fitting black slacks. "I'm so sorry," He handed her the card. "Gene Fitz, our lead role has gone AWOL for the umpteenth time since we began shooting. Look Claire, I saw you in that complete cliché Rupe produced and you were _gold!_ Frankly I'm sick of chasing Kiely so if you want the job, you got it. Just give me a call." With a 'Ciao' Gene Fitz was gone and Claire had just been given a movie role.

**Sorry if you guys weren't satisfied with this chapter or if therewere a lot of errors. I'm kinda pressed for time right now thanks for reading!**


	5. I declare war

**Hey for all my readers and reviewers (even though I know I had few) I am so sorry, but talk is cheap so I am going to try and make it up to ya'll with at least three new chaps!**

**BOCD down the hall from the auditorium**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**8:40am**

Kristen could not believe she was late to an assembly; Kristen Gregory was _never_ late. Ever. She smiled as she remembered the reason why she was late: Dune. The more she thought about him and his amazing lip kisses, the more he seemed like a pretty good excuse to be tardy. Kristen continued to slip-run down the hall ugh! Why hadn't she worn her puma sneakers? BOCD's freshly waxed floors were _nawt _agreeing with her red miu miu three inch heels. Just as she could hear Principal Burn's clipped voice echo-squawking from behind the auditorium's double doors, four leggy blonde beauties materialized blocking her path.

"Ehm, unless you're my guardian angels and you're going to turn back time to before I was late to the assembly, could you puh-lease move?" Kristen sneered.

The blonde with two French braids sneered right back. "I see the LISP doesn't remember us. Think hard LISP."

Kristen curled and uncurled her fists, ready to spill a little blood if need be. The principals _were_ all busy with the assembly after all…but no. Kristen was a thinker not a fighter.

Taking a yoga breath, Kristen snapped back: "No _you_ think hard. I'm in the eighth grade. There's nothing _LISP _about me."

"When we gave you and your little Cheetah Girls friends the room last year you were just a bunch of little LISPs."

Kristen's mouth dropped open as she realized who she was dealing with. It was Skye's old clique the DSL daters! B.K.A: The ex eighth grade alphas.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?"

"We're here to talk about how you stole Dune!" The grey eyed blonde replied.

"What are you tawking about? Skye was over Dune when we got together."

"Yeah, but Heidi wasn't!" Snapped the pug nosed blonde placing a manicured hand on French braid's shoulder.

It was the first time Kristen had heard them refer to one another by name.

"What?" Kristen snapped.

Heidi took a deep breath then explained: "When Skye left, in her alpha will, she left Dune to me. She knew I liked him, but I knew I couldn't compete with Skye so _naturally _I let my alpha have him…" Heidi's voice caught so pug nose took over for her distraught friend.

"You're in one of the most popular cliques so you should know that in an instance where an alpha has to step down from power her final wish is bond, and Skye left Dune to Heidi."

Were they serious?

"This is my boyfriend you guys are talking about not one of Skye's old bangles!" Kristen snapped. She could feel her pale skin flushing angrily, but come _awn!_ Slavery was, is, and always would be wrong and she was _nawt_ about to let Skye's used-to-be-A-list, friends barter with her boyfriend like he was on the auction block.

"Go back to OCD high; find a senior, and _get over it!_ 'Cuz I am nawt about to bargain with you idiots over _my boyfriend!" _With that Kristen stepped past the four shocked blondes ready to sneak into the assembly and find out what all the cheering was about, when sharp nails dug through the material of her blazer. She spun and stared into the stormy, dark brown eyes of Heidi.

"This is nawt over Kristen. Skye or no Skye we still have the power to take you down!" She growled.

With that the quadruplets sauntered angrily away.

**BOCD auditorium**

**Monday October 12****th**

**8:46am**

Alicia kept her eyes fixed on the high def images of the nely renovated Briarwood academy flashing on screen. She didn't dare make eye contact with anyone because to her left Dylan was complaining about having to be separated from Derrick; to her right Josh hadn't _once _panic-glanced at her to let her know he was bummed about leaving her; behind her the Heart-netts were asking impossible to answer questions like: 'What will we do without a team to cheer for?' And some where she just knew Massie was giving her a cocky _told you, you couldn't be an alpha_ smirk.

Thoughts of being an alpha in dance, having her hawt crush leaving, and worst of all having to crawl back to Massie and grovel or her beta position back; were flying in circles around her head like Tweety Bird making her nauseatingly dizzy. And the boys were so _psyched _about it. Didn't they realize this was a night mare on Elm street?

Alicia finally snapped.

"Release us from this stupid assembly already!"

Even though her request was lost among the loud boy chatter, as if by a miracle, Principal Burns and Dean Don finally called the assembly to a close.

"Ehmagawd! Thank gawd!" Alicia sighed.

Olivia wasted no time in pestering their team captain with questions.

"Leesh, what are we gonna do now?"

"Yeah," Sadie chimed in, "Alicia tell us!"

"I don't wanna stop charioting!" Strawberry whined, "My weight has gone down and my popularity has gone up."

Alicia fire breathed in and fire breathed out just like Massie had taught her. Just then, speak of the prada wearing devil, Massie emerged from the left of the hall wearing a smug smirk. She held a mirrored tube of glossip girl to her mouth like a microphone.

Alicia narrowed her eyes and her heart double timed like Billy Blanks as if _it_ knew what was going to happen next.

"So Ah-lisha, now that you have no clique and no boyfriend to hide behind what are you going to do?"

Alicia's mouth went dry. She couldn't buh-lieve Massie was calling her out like this! Not because she couldn't handle it, but because everyone knew when an alpha publicly snubbed a beta it pretty much declared any chances of reconcile null and void. Which made Massie Block right again. Alicia had _nothing _to fall back on.

All the lavender scented Jacuzzi baths and sheet spray sleeps in the world would melt the stress building inside her. Through clenched teeth Alicia responded: "Get. That. Thing. Out of my face!"

"I'm sorry what was that?" Massie chuckled holding the tube closer to Alicia's fading lip stain.

Something in Alicia snapped and she slapped Massie's hand sending the tube sailing through the air like a shiney dart.

The entire hall grew silent as Massie rolled her shoulders back, the severe cut of her Chanel jacket making her shoulders look even more squared than they were and her amber eyes gloing with anger.

"Biggest. Mistake. Of. Your. Life! Beta fish." Massie growled.

What was going on here? Next to Allie-Rose Singer, Alicia was one of the tallest girls in the grade. So why was Massie looking down on her like the Jolly Green Giant? Minus the jolly green part.

Alicia observed Massie's feet and took in her four inch, red prada pumps just like the one's the evil boss from the movie (and the book) wore. It had to be a sign from the beta goddesses, telling Alicia to retreat now. Massie was in rare form.

Flipping her dark chocolate tresses, Alicia replied: "I don't have time for you _clique-tator._" Before retreating to Principal Burns' office to hide from Massie _and_ have a talk with their principal.

**I hope I can gain more readers, reviewers, and all that ****J**** btw Allie-Rose Singer has such a pretty name and usually I HATE! The two first names thing it's so superfluous.**


	6. Surprise surprise

_**BOCD New green café **_

_**Monday, October 12**__**th**_

_**12:24pm**_

_Massie angrily speared her field greens like they had just insulted her mother. Her entire salad resembled hummus._

_Kristen and Claire shared yet another panic-glance._

"_I wonder where Alicia is with the announcements," Claire wondered aloud, "She's late."_

_Massie's lip curled in disgust. "Who cares?" She snapped._

_**From Claire**_

_**To: Kristen, Dylan**_

_**Massie's more pissed than a babies diaper.**_

_Kristen who was sitting right at table eighteen nodded at Claire, but Dylan, who was still banished, texted her response._

_**From Dylan**_

_**That would be LOL worthy if this were a laughing matter **__**L**__** ? r we gonna do?**_

_Claire had no answer for Dylan but knew she was right. Now that Massie and Alicia had publicly declared war on each other, it made Dylan and Claire's self appointed job of getting the PC back together ten times harder._

"_Are you guys a bunch of sailors?" Massie asked suddenly._

_Kristen and Claire shook their heads._

"_Then would everyone puh-lease_ stop saying the 'A' word?" She snap-asked bringing an end to all Alicia related topics.

"Hey'" Kristen spoke up, "Do you guys remember her?"

Massie and Claire follwed Kristen's pointer finger to the girl that had just entered the café. The chatter, which had been at a minimum anyway, gave way to silence as girls envy-glared and guys drool-gazed at this new comer.

"Who is that?" Massie gasped as she studied the girls outfit: A chocolate brown, Betsy Johnson halter dress, sheer black tights tucked into camel colored ankle boots with a cashmere shawl to match. Gold hoops swung down almost to her shoulders. Her brown hair fluttered in an invisible breeze and her narrow green eyes were surrounded by kohl liner and pierced anyone who dared to make eye contact.

"Layne?" Claire exclaimed as the girl bee lined for table eighteen.

"Ehma_transformation_!" Massie gasped. Layne was a total 9.8!

She attacked Claire in a fructose/trident layers scented hug.

"Claire-bear I missed you. You too Kris, hey Massie."

Massie and Kristen just gaped.

"I-I've missed you too." Claire stammered and she meant it. Layne hadn't returned any of her texts, IM's, or even house calls, and now she knew why; Layne was too busy under going a more thorough transformation than Megatron.

Just then the P.A. system crackled to life.

"Good afternoon BOCD this Alicia Rivera with your lunch time update."

"Blah blah." Massie rolled her eyes.

"And I would like to announce BOCDs first annual Halloween carnival! The carnival will ahb-viously be held on the thirty first starting at six and ending at eleven held at OCD high and admission is free! But even more exciting, I would like to announce that the OCD dance team will be performing for the first time _ever_ to honor this occasion! I also want to announce that a meeting will be held at Alicia Rivera's house today after school for her squad to discuss this latest development. This has been Alicia Rivera for BOCD signing off and saying: I heart you!"

The excitement buzzed in the café. It was the loudest lunch had been all afternoon, but even through the silence Massie's protests could be heard.

Massie slammed her palm on the bamboo table and shot to her feet.

"Ehmaareyouse-ri-us? Please tell me Ew-lisha is nawt in charge of the new dance team."

Just then Alicia trotted in to the café looking triumphant she shot Massie a smirk. Massie slowly lowered herself in her seat as her brain tried to process it's second shock of the day.


	7. All in favor say aye

**Sorry about some of the mistakes last chapter I have new writing program that corrects every other word I tyoe whether I want it to or not,**

**Rivera mansion**

**Monday, October 12th**

**3:56pm**

The Heart-netts were complaining, but for once Alicia didn't mind. She was just grateful for the company. Normally the Rivera house was empty except for on holidays and during the summer when her _familia_ came to visit from Spain. So the noise was actually comforting.

"QUIET!" Alicia demanded loudly bring the chatter to an end. Her loud command echoed off the high ceilings.

"One. At. Ah. Time!"

Strawberry spoke first. "It's great that you saved our squad-"

"In fact; it's awesome!" Kori, Strawberry's ever present second in command, piped up.

Strawberry didn't miss a beat, "But how are we going to get a routine together by the end of the month?"

The rest of the girls ho hummed in agreement.

"I already thought of that." Alicia replied, "Principal Burns has already agreed to supply a stage for us. So I was thinking we could mix some of the stunts we've been working on and combine it with the dance we've been working on, and maybe throw in some thriller themes." Alicia grinned.

"Well then there's choreography and costumes and makeup to think of!" Twizzler added.

Alicia smiled "I know and naturally I'm going to need a co-captain to help me," she motioned toward Olivia Ryan, "And I think we have the perfet person for the job."

The rest of Alicia's team mates looked at Olivia. The buttery blonde beauty stared blankly at Alicia.

"Well, who?" Olivia asked.

Alicia's teammates stifled their giggles and others face palmed. Alicia bit her bottom lip trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. "You! Duh-I mean-Olivia."

Once Olivia's brain had finally made the connection a sunny smile lit up her pretty face. "Really? Me?"

The other team mates nodded. Even if Olivia _was _as dumb as a box of rocks one thing the girl could comprehend was dance.

"All in favor say-"

"Ayyye!" The team chanted.

"Then it's settled," Alicia pounded her fist on the oak coffe table, "Meeting ah-journed."

**The Block Estate, The spa**

**Monday October 12****th**

**4:05pm**

Massie was actually glad both Claire and Kristen had turned her down about hanging out in the spa today. She needed some alone time because she still didn't know what to do, and letting anyone see her this undecided, other than Bean or Brownie, was unthinkable.

"Bean I swear I had no _idea_ Ah-lisha was gonna pull this." Massie told her puppy while floating along side her in the Jacuzzi on a polka dotted bone shaped raft.

Bean barked three times.

"Yeah I know you're tired of hearing about it, but it hurts and now I don't know what to do."

Contrary to what everyone believed, Massie really _had_ wanted to make up with Alicia. How ever when Alicia had refused to apologize to her in front of everyone something in Massie had snapped, and though she had declared war on Alicia (and she _would_ win) she missed her ex friend/beta as much as she resented her.

Just then a shock of boyish rock music infiltrated the serenity of the spa. Bean yelped and Massie jumped as the music overpowered her Sounds of the Rainforest tranquility CD.

"Ehma what is that?" Massie wrinkled her 'j' sloped nose and bundled up in a fluffy white robe and spa slippers. She padded outside ready to command the intruder off her property, but when she saw who it was her voice caught in her throat.

"Chris?" Massie whispered as Layne's hawt older brother bid his little sister goodbye before she entered the guesthouse to group study with Claire. Massie could just make out Chris' chiseled features and the haircut _she_ had talked him into and smiled.

At that moment the hottie turned. "Massie?" A smile stretched across his Zac Efron handsome face.

Massie considered hiding, but at this point had no where to go and Chris was getting out of his car. Massie blushed and tugged her robe around her chilly body. "Heeeeyy."

Chris padded up to her and blushed back. "I've missed you. Why haven't we hung out?" He asked.

_Ehm, because you have an ahnoyingly hot girlfriend!_

"I don't know. What would Fawn say about that?"

"Who cares," Chris shrugged back and then grinned, "See if you had bothered to keep in touch with me you would have known I'm over her."

Massie beamed despite herself. "That's ahmazing!" She grabbed him in a hug and then realized what she was doing she pulled back and cleared her throat. Chris blushed.

"So I guess you have a boyfriend huh?"

Massie shook her head thinking of Derrick and Dempsey. "Nope." She sighed.

Chris shuffled his feet and stepped closer allowing Massie to have a whiff of his Calvin Klein Obsession cologne. "Sooo I guess that means you don't have a date to the Halloween carnival then?" He asked sounding hopefully.

Massie's heart sped up like it had just had a triple shot espresso. "I guess nawt."

"So can I pick you up on the thirty first?"

Massie half smiled even though she really wanted to break out into a mega grin. "Sure."

"Cool." Chris flashed his pearly whites. They stared at each other uncertainly for a second.

"So see you on the thirty first?" Massie finally added.

Chris winked, "Hopefully sooner." Before leaving Massie in a dream like Obsession scented cloud.

**Thumbs up for ChrisxMassie and KristenxDune sometimes I have NO idea what Lisi is doing because those couples are PERFECT TOGETHER! PERFECT!**


	8. Claire's secret

**The Guest house, Claire's room**

**Monday October12th**

**4:17pm**

"Sooo your family is cool with this, you agent gave you the go ahead….what's the big deal?" Layne asked. Each word smelled like trident layers.

Claire was glad Layne's snack obsessions hadn't changed. Aside from her eyes, everything about her was different now. And this obsession wasn't a weird or disgusting combo.

"It starts an 'M' and ends with an-"

"_Ass-_y." Layne smiled deviously.

Claire's mouth dropped in an disbelieving smile.

"Layne!"

Layne shrugged. "What does Massie have to do with this?"

"It's always the same deal. I get some big job on the other side _of the world,_ and I have to deal with the decision of leaving all my friends, my whole new life, and the Pretty Committee…given the Pretty Committee is _together_ at the time. Ya know?" Claire explained.

Layne, who up until the end had been nodding and saying: mmhm mhmm, finally said, "Claire do you think you suffer from the fear of having to start all over in new places?"

"Huh?" Claire's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Well you first had to leave behind your care free southern roots in Florida and your sweet down to Earth friends and were thrown into this whole new world of prissy, snooty, stiff ass northerners. It was probably as shell shocking as Massie being thrown into _your_ life would have been. Maybe you're afraid to branch out in your career because it would mean being thrown into a whole new world?"

Claire thought about it. Even though Layne had totally just shrinked her, she had a point and it made sense. Maybe Claire _was_ afraid of being thrown into something new. After all the things _she_ had experienced anyone else would feel the same.

"Maybe you're right..I'll _think _about it. Maybe I'll tell her."

"Just don't try to talk yourself out of it to make other people happy. Make your_self_ happy first."

The girls studied in silence for a bit before Claire spoke up.

"Layne?"

"Hm?"

"Why the make over? It was for Dempsey wasn't it?"

Layne sighed. "As lame as it may seem, yes. I'm just tired of losing to the hot popular girls; you know? It's temporary. Do you think I'm lame?"

Claire had never heard her friend express such vulnerability before, but who was Claire to judge? She totally knew where Layne was coming from and she supported her friend no matter what.

"No. I think you're beautiful and cool like I always did and like Dempsey will too."

Claire smiled at Layne. Layne smiled back.

"Thanks Claire-bear."

**Sorry for a short chapter I really wanted to put something up because I have something awesome in store for the Massie vs. Alicia feud lol 'till next time!**


	9. Massie and Chris sittin in a tree

**Chris Abeley's car**

**somewhere in New York City**

**Friday October16th**

**3:00pm**

**To: Claire, Kristen**

**From: Massie**

**Still don't completely know where we're going ****L**** stay on stand by!**

Massie exited her text messages, and tried to decipher where Chris' car could possibly be headed by observing the scenery of New York.

Massie had been talking to Chris all week and he had finally asked her out. Massie was elated and _not_ because of what this would do for alpha status to be dating a _tenth grader (Ehmagawd!) _but also because she totally liked Chris. And her parents liked him too.

Hullo?

That elevated him from a ten _times_ ten.

But even if she _did_ like him, she wasn't about to let him take her some where with out knowing where they were even going!

"What is this restaurant?" Massie questioned Chris.

He grinned. "I told you it was a surprise, but I hope you like it."

Massie pouted.

Chris laughed at her facial expressions, "Look we're here so put that lip in. Even if it is totally cute."

Massie blush-glanced away. He had called her cute! Yay!

Chris parked them outside a building meant to look rustic or at least as rustic as a building in New York could look; with its western window displays and sign.

Massie wrinkled her nose. _Ehma_no, _not a theme restaurant!_

She tried to disguise her obvious displeasure and disappointment with a grin as Chris let her out of the car. She probably looked like a grumpy old lady.

Chris held open the door for her. Well, corny theme restaurant dates could be over looked if he was going to be so chivalrous.

Once Massie entered the dimly lit, spicey scented building, her mouth dropped open in a delighted grin.

"Ehma_gawsh!"_ Massie giggled, "it's a horse themed restaurant!"

"Do you love it?" Chris asked her.

Massie took in the wood and brown leather interior, the beautiful life like horse sculptures that families were taking pictures of their kids on, and saddle shaped sconces hanging over the tables.

"I _love_ it. Why have I never heard of this place before?" Massie squealed.

Chris put an arm around Massie making the heat in her body rise ten degrees.

"Let's get a seat." He commanded gently.

Massie loved how all the seats were horse shoe shaped booths. She was found herself hardly able to _wait_ for the sleep over tonight so she could tell Claire and Kristen about her date.

"Wanna see some thing cool?" Chris asked her.

Massie speed-nodded.

Chris pointed to two horse sculptures in the far corned of the room, "Who do they look like?" He smile-asked.

Massie squinted through the darkness at the fake horses and gasped. "Oh Chris they look _just_ like Tricky and Brownie." Massie clapped giddily then stopped. Why did she act so silly around Chris?

"I thought that was totally cool when I first came here and wanted to show you. Remember when I invited you to that horse and pony show?"

"Yeah, but we went to Skye's party instead."

"Well I figured _this _would make up for missing the show."

Massie smiled, "You're awesome Chris."

This time it was Chris' turn to blush-glance away, and just in time too their waiter approached the table with two huge fold out menus.

The menu was about as healthy as the biggest loser contestants diet _post_ show, but heck Massie was in good spirits. She settled on a cheddar, provolone, steak, and mushroom on toast with a small salad on the side and water. Hoping the healthy sides would round out her meal.

"Wow Massie." Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Massie asked.

"I knew you were _cool_, but I didn't know you were 'eat a toasted sandwich in _public_' cool. It's hot."

Massie tossed her glossy wavy hair, "I'm a lot of things all of which are worth getting to know."

Chris laughed out loud he green eyes sparkling: _I hear you's _at Massie. Massie hoped her cat like amber eyes were sparkling the same.

The waiter returned with their food.

"Are you 'eat a dessert in public' cool?" Chris asked.

Massie raised her eyebrows at Chris' doubtful tone. "Why do you say it like _that_?"

Chris shrugged, "Well it's just that a lot of girls are way to prissy and trying too hard not to be human to eat in front of a guy let alone eat a _dessert-"_

"That sounds like a challenge to me, and Massie Block _loves_ challenges."

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Cheese cake?"

"Cheese cake." Massie reiterated.

Just then an announcer voice boomed over head. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN ARE YOU READY?"

Massie jumped. "What the?"

"Oh," Chris wiped his mouth before he continued, "this is what I wanted you to see!"

The crowd screamed their response.

"LET'S START THE SHOW!"

Everyone applauded as little people entered the hay covered stage with hoops and dwarf ponies.

Massie giggle-clapped in disbelief as the little people rode, flipped, and jumped through the hoops along with their trained ponies.

It was the most ridiculously entertaining thing she had ever seen.

"No way!" Massie said as a little person flipped from one horse to another.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "I saw circ du soleil do something like this at a show once."

"Really?"

At that moment Massie had an idea. A wonderfully, nasty, awful idea like the grinch.

**The Block estate Massie's room**

**Friday October16****th**

**7:16pm**

"Oh my god. You and Chris are like soul mates." Kristen sighed.

Claire nodded. "It was so sweet of him to remember how much you loved horses. I think Chris could be _the one_."

The girls giggle-squealed then Massie straightened up. There would be plenty of time for the girls to pick apart Massie's ahmazing date right down to the cheek kiss, and she would get to it, but right now she had something else to share.

"Now I have gossip huh-_yuge _gossip and it's top secret 'cause it involves Alicia."

"What is it?" Claire and Kristen whisper-gasped.

"How many points?" Kristen asked.

Massie smirked deviously. "let's chock it up to a mill."

Her blonde friend's mouths dropped open.

"Promise me the points." Massie demanded.

"Without the gossip?" Kristen asked confused.

"Yes with out the gossip it's that epic, and besides, Alicia will be announcing it herself Monday morning."


	10. Alicia's dilemma

**Correct me if I have the wrong date you guys!**

**OCD the halls**

**Monday October19th**

**12:29 pm**

Alicia had just entered the newsroom to get ready for the announcements. She felt strangely restless. Even though she had had a full weekend.

She'd had a sleep over with Olivia Friday, went on a double date with Josh, Dylan, and Derrick Saturday, and spent a rare family day with her parents Sunday. And still she felt like something had been missing.

She knew exactly what that something was, but she pushed it to the back of her mind anyway.

"Good morning OCD this is Alicia Rivera with your lunchtime update."

Alicia went through a few of the details of the Halloween carnival. She hoped the costume contest would inspire the girls of OCD to have a little more pride in their outfits. Ever since the boys had left, the OCD girls had not been dressing as if they were stuck in fashion limbo. Not quite 'before' but certainly not their usual 'after' styles.

"Now for the most exciting Carnival update," Alicia rolled her eyes. Seriously? Principal Burns needed to calm down it wasn't _that_ serious.

"We would like to announce the latest in the Carnival entertainment." Alicia's mouth went dry. _What? What latest in carnival entertainment? She and her girls _were_ the entertainment._

"Cirque de soleil's dance troupe has _generously_ offered to perform in order to allow OCD's dance team an opportunity to prepare before their debut Halloween night. OCD's very own Massie Block was gracious enough to pay for the famous troupe's services."

Alicia's ears rang. Was she even still reading the announcements? She couldn't hear herself and she couldn't see anything other than red. Maybe she was dreaming, and school hadn't started yet and this wasn't real. Maybe that was why she felt so restless, but she knew that wasn't the truth. Dreams weren't _this _real. And even if it was real this was a night mare and Massie was Freddy Krueger.

**OCD New green café**

**Monday October19****th**

**12:36pm**

Kristen locked eye with Claire. Kristen didn't normally curse, but right now this deserved a definite: _Daaaamn!_ Because that was cold. Even for Massie it was cold.

Kristen knew Massie was going to ruin Alicia, but she didn't know she was going to straight up _upstage_ her.

As subtly as possible, Kristen turned away from the Cheshire cat grin tugging at Massie's mouth and faced Dylan at the table across the room.

Dylan's jade green eyes were wide with shock. She shook her head slowly from side to side indicating that she had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Massie you _didn't!_" Claire said.

Massie shrugged and bit her bottom lip still smiling. The gesture reminded Kristen of a kid that had just been caught doing something bad and didn't care.

Kristen spoke up too. "Mass that's-"

"Evil. Yes I know." Massie replied eating her fruit salad carelessly.

At that moment, Alicia burst through the cafeteria doors. Her hair was messy and not intentionally. It looked as if she had been running her fingers through it all day. Much like Kristen did when she couldn't figure out an answer to a problem. Her brown eyes were wild with anger and her naturally golden brown cheeks were flushed angrily.

Kristen had never seen Alicia _this pissed_ before.

Alicia marched up to table eighteen with no any intention of changing course. The girls moved out of her way as she stormed through.

"You bitch!" Alicia hissed through her teeth.

Massie's smile fell right from her face.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Alicia spat.

Massie sat up straight in her bamboo chair and glared right back at Alicia.

"You know normally Leesh, I would make up an excuse or lie right to your face, but yeah you're right. I did it and I don't care. Did you forget? You hi jack my team, I hi jack your performance. Maybe _this _will teach you about not crossing boundaries especially when your dealing with a true alpha." Massie crossed her bangle covered arms.

Alicia looked like she was about to strangle Massie. Kristen prepared herself knowing that both Massie and Alicia were physically pretty weak, but there was no telling what damage they could do to each other with all this adrenaline pumping and if she needed to step in and get physical she wanted to be ready.

How ever Alicia's features softened. She turned back into the composed Spanish beauty everyone was used to seeing.

"You know what?" Alicia said calmly, "You're not worth it. I'm not about to lose my team or my performance over you. I'll show you Massie." Alicia turned on her grey suede boots and sauntered off.

_Wow! That took some control._

Massie looked surprised. She had been expecting a bigger blow up than that. So had everyone else and some how that was more unsettling than any fight.

**The Pinewood apartments The roof**

**Monday October19****th**

**4:00pm**

Kristen laughed out loud as Dune clumsily and just barely caught the soccer ball with his feet.

"Gawd you suck Dune." She laughed.

After she had explained everything that had gone down earlier that day to Dune over the phone he had come over to help her sort it through, but instead he had gotten her mind of the impending drama and had kept her laughing all day. She knew he had done it on purpose.

"Not everybody has cleat feet land lubber." Dune stuck his tongue out making Kristen laugh.

"It's not that difficult. Don't you watch soccer?"

"Not hardly." Dune said serving a semi decent kick back to Kristen.

"Bet this is easier than surfing," Kristen replied, "at least with soccer you're on a steady foundation." She teased.

Dune gave her a look. "Please! Not hardly cleat feet. I bet you couldn't last one day in the waves. You'd probably try to kick them."

Kristen giggled. Suddenly she had an idea.

"OK then how about a little wager?"

Dune raised his blonde eyebrows and steadied the soccer ball.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"I teach you soccer this winter and you teach me how to surf in the summer. Who ever picks it up the fastest is the winner."

Dune looked as if he was thinking the bet over.

"Alright Gregory, deal."

Kristen waited. "That's it?"

"Yeah that's it. Why?"

"Don't you wanna have a prize or something?"

Dune smirked mischievously. "Seeing you in a bikini this summer will be enough of a prize."

Kristen's mouth dropped open and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"You perv!"

Dune just laughed and made his usual go with the flow gesture knowing how that irritated Kristen.

"Don't 'go with the flow' me." Kristen put her hands on her hips and quickly removed them feeling a little _too much_ like her mother.

"Aw come on Kris. Aren't you looking forward to seeing me in my swim suit?" He asked with that same sneaky grin on his face.

Kristen glanced away. Of course she had. Their was no mistaking that Dune was a total hang ten hawtie with a body. When she looked back up at her boyfriend's face he quirked an eyebrow and gave her a knowing smile like he knew exactly what she was thinking and he probably did. It was one of the things she love/hated about him.

"So we never kissed on our deal." Dune said expectantly.

"No we never did." Kristen replied and the two lip locked.

"Oh!" A surprised voice stated.

Kristen and Dune quickly turned to face their intruder. It was Dempsey.

He looked away nervously. His fists were clenched. He looked angry, hurt, disappointed, jealous and a slew of other nameless emotions.

"I didn't know I was interrupting something." Dempsey declared, "It's just that. Kris you were and I were supposed to talk about the last game tonight and"

"Oh Dempsey! I'm so sorry. I forgot all about it-"

"I can see that." Dempsey sourly replied.

"No worries dude." Dune added in. "You guys can talk about it later right?" He said. It came off sounding a lot more like a threat than a question.

Dempsey held Dune's gaze.

"Yeah later." He looked back at Kristen, "See you Kristen."

Kristen watched Dune watch Dempsey leave and asked, "What was that?"

Dune ran his hand through his blonde hair. "What was what?" He asked.

"With Dempsey right then? You got…I don't know. Pissed." Kristen replied.

"I'm not pissed," Dune replied, "but I'm not stupid Kris. I know Dempsey likes you I see the way he looks at you."

Kristen was surprised. "I've never seen you get competitive before it's kinda hot." Kristen grinned.

"Well I may know how to go with the flow, but I get competitive too."

The word competitive made Kristen think of everything that was going on at the moment, and she sat down suddenly ready to take a break.

"What's up?" Dune asked sitting down behind her and pulling Kristen onto his lap.

Kristen turned to stare into Dune's patient golden brown eyes and spilled everything about the ex DSL daters.

When she was done Dune said, "Well so what? Those girls are just crazy and their all noise. No one is going to steal me away from you Kristen. You know you got me right?"

"Really?" Kristen asked.

"Hell yes." Dune replied. "You don't need to worry about those chicks so don't worry. There's nothing _to _worry about."

He and Kristen kissed for a second time. It was so sweet it made her feel as if there really was nothing to worry about.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Even I can't wait for all the impending drama. lol**


	11. Kristen, Dune, Dempsey love triangle

**New York, New York**

**Wednesday October 21st**

**5:00 pm**

"Claire you're a force to reckoned with girl!" Gene said high fiving Claire.

Claire giggled. "Thanks."

Claire turned back to face herself in the mirror.

In a head to toe black ensemble with her pale blonde hair looking as sleek and shiny as her Maybeline wet shine lipstick, Claire hardly even recognized herself and she loved it. It was time to shoot the final scene of the day and she was ready.

"Ready for you Claire." One of the crew called out.

"Alright!" Claire called back.

In a short amount of time Claire had captured her character, an overwhelmed teenage fashion model; learned the majority of her lines; and managed to keep it all a secret from Massie. Little did she know it wouldn't be that way for long.

**The Westchester mall**

**Wednesday October 21****st**

**6:00pm**

"Sorry I'm late!" Olivia gasped once she had found Alicia.

Not even looking up from the racks Alicia asked, "What's up with you?"

Olivia's hair was windblown and messy and her cheeks were flushed. She looked as if she'd been running up and down the mall's escalators.

"I was just in the city and I have _major_ gossip." Olivia replied flopping down on a couch in front of the changing rooms.

Alicia handed her friend a bottled water. "Well? Out with it."

"Guess who has a movie role?"

Alicia gave her friend a blank stare.

"Claire! Claire Lyons."

"Shut up!" Alicia replied.

"Nawt even. I'm serious."

"Does Massie know?" Alicia asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I doubt it. If she did don't you think she'd be upset with Claire?"

Alicia thought about it. She remembered how jealous everyone in the Pretty Committee had been of Claire's growing success, Massie especially, not that they would ever admit it.

"You deserve a thousand points for this one O." Alicia gushed so now the question remained how to tell Massie.

Should she out Claire right there? No she had nothing against Claire, even though she did feel Claire should be on her side.

Or maybe she should be more discreet?

Alicia didn't know, but she'd figure it out. Right now she needed to focus on making her dance team's-_gawd_ she loved the sound of that-costumes.

**Briarwood new soccer field**

**Wednesday October21****st**

**Same time**

_PUUURRRP!_

Kristen blew into her coach whistle signaling the end of drills.

Dune spun the soccer ball on his index finger like it was a basketball. He wasn't even the least bit out of breath.

_Gawd does he have to be such a good athlete _and _so hot? _Kristen wondered.

"It's getting late and my mom is gonna fuh-reak!" Kristen said checking her watch.

"I'm ahead of you babe my dad'll take us home." Dune declared.

Kristen smiled at him. "Good job why don't you get some water and we'll go?" She told him.

Dune flashed his girlfriend a thumbs up and a smile and jogged over to the coolers hoping the Briarwood boys had left over some refreshments.

Kristen spotted Dempsey on the bench massaging his ankle at the other end of the field where the official soccer team was doing their practicing and jogged over.

"Hey you!" She smiled.

Dempsey looked up and smiled back. "Hey Kristen"

"Didn't work yourself _too_ hard did you?"

"Nah. So your _boyfriend's_ pretty good huh?" Dempsey spat out the word boyfriend as if it were the cause for global warming.

"Yeah he's, uh, picking it up pretty good."

"That's not all he's picking up pretty good." Dempsey replied looking past Kristen's shoulder.

Kristen looked behind her to see what he was talking about. There was Dune and a blonde chick standing _too close_ to Dune wearing a ridiculously short skirt for the freaking middle of October.

Dune was taking a swig of his water bottle. Kristen didn't know what he was saying to the chick but what ever it was it was making her hyper smile.

"Oh no he is _nawt_." Kristen snapped racing over to her boyfriend's side. As she came closer she recognized slutty skirt chick as Heidi.

"Heidi!" Kristen snapped.

"Hey Kris you know this chick?" Dune asked making Heidi's mega grin fall like a swatted fly. So that hyper smile had been just an act. Dune didn't even remember who Heidi _was_.

"It doesn't matter let's just go." Kristen pulled his hand.

"Hey ease up." Dune chuckled grabbing Kristen's hand. "You came over there like you were about to hurt some one. Did you think I was flirting babe?"

Kristen's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well…"

Dune jerked his thumb in the direction of Dempsey, "Did that jerk have something to do with it?"

Kristen swallowed unsure of what to say. Yes Dempsey _had_ kinda led her to believe Dune was hitting on Heidi, but at the same time he didn't know what he was talking about and-

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked Dune's retreating back. Dune looked at her over his shoulder.

"To let Dempsey know what's up."

_That can't be good._ Kristen thought she jogged up behind Dune.

"Let's just go Dune."

Dune ignored her and marched up to Dempsey. "Man what's your problem?" He asked once he was standing over a seated Dempsey.

Dempsey glared at him and stood up. They were both equally tall and had the same build, but Kristen did not wanna see a fight no matter how fair it would be.

"Dune!" She whispered.

"What's _yours_?" Dempsey replied.

"My problem is _you_. Get over it dude Kristen is _my_ girlfriend so stop trying to start shit between us especially when you don't know what's going on!"

Oh so that was it. Kristen concluded. Dune was as worried about their relationship as Kristen was especially with all these outside forces against them.

"Hey break it up boys!" The Tomahawks' pudgy coach snapped, jogging as quickly as his belly would allow over to the scene.

"What _ever _man excuse me for thinking Kristen deserves better than some one who loses their cool the every time they feel threatened."

Dune smirked, "So what? She deserves a whiney little drama queen instead?"

"Boys!" The coach warns.

"Dune! Come on I've gotta get home." Kristen pleaded just wanting this to be over.

Finally seeming to hear the urgency in his girlfriend's voice, Dune replied, "Alright let's go."

Kristen and Dune held hands and left behind an angry Dempsey and a confused coach.


	12. Secrets revealed

**Slice of Heaven Pizza shop**

**Friday October 23****rd**

**4:50pm**

Another burst of laughter erupted from Alicia's table as Josh and Derrick told yet another joke. Alicia wasn't laughing because it was funny, but to show everyone how much fun she could have with out Massie Block. And she _was _having fun.

"So how's the dance team coming?" Josh asked grabbing her hand and quickly letting it go.

Alicia was grateful for the natural red of her cheeks because she felt a blush coming on.

"It's going good." Alicia said as nonchalantly as possible, but in reality after what Massie had done, Alicia had been acting like a wild woman trying to whip her team into shape. Were they exhausted? Yes. Was she? You bet. But it was paying off.

"I can't wait to see you perform." Josh gave her a shy half smile.

Alicia broke into a full out 'I heart you' grin.

"Woah serious energy up in here." Derrick piped up nudge-grinning at Dylan.

Alicia rolled her eyes and just as the brown orbs were finished traveling, they spotted Massie with…Ehmagawd!

"Massie and Chris Abeley!" Dylan gasped quietly.

Josh shrugged and went back to devouring his and Alicia's pizza. Dylan and Alicia gaped and Derrick squinted.

"She's with that chick-dude? Are you serious?" Derrick nearly spat out his coke.

"In a theme restaurant?" Dylan stated in obvious disbelief of the sight.

Alicia remembered Massie clearly stating that she would _never _go to a theme restaurant without a serious motive. And when the heck had Massie and Chris become an item? Last Alicia knew Massie had it bad for Dempsey and he had it bad right back. Alicia was so out of the loop.

Alicia glared at Dylan. Dylan's green eyes locked onto Alicia's and she shrugged; letting Alicia know she was as clueless as Alicia was.

"I can't believe she's with that dude." Derrick said shaking his head.

His tone caught Dylan's attention. "Why do you care?"

Derrick shrugged and shoved cheese sticks into his mouth. If Alicia didn't know any better she'd say Derrick was jealous by the way he kept looking at Massie and Chris.

Massie's amber brown eyes caught Alicia's staring at her and she sneered. Alicia looked away, and at first thought Massie would just leave things be, but no such luck Massie sauntered over to their table.

"Hey Leesh. How's the dance team coming?" She asked sweetly but Alicia saw the flicker in her golden brown eyes. She knew it was a trap.

"What do you want?" Alicia asked shortly.

"I wanna know if you've come to your senses yet or if you really think your little amateur dance crew can compare with the real deal."

"What is she talking about?" Josh asked.

Alicia's cheeks burned. She had also conveniently left out how Massie had hired a dance troupe to upstage Alicia and her dance team.

"Oh the gossip goddess didn't tell you?" Massie smiled looking delighted to be the one to break the news.

Before anyone could stop her Massie explained; "Cirque de soleil is going to be performing at the Halloween festival that night. I hired them generously. Alicia knows everything I thought she would have told you, but I guess her gossip is a bit off with all the work she's putting in." As she said that, Massie observed the concealed black circles under her eyes.

Alicia wanted to punch her. Leave it to Massie to see what no one else could. It used to be a quality Alicia envied about her friend, but right now she resented it and Massie.

"You're right Mass," Alicia said through clenched teeth, "I have been working hard, but my gossip is _never _off and I know something you don't know, and it's happening right under your nose."

Massie satisfied smirk turned into a scowl. She crossed her cap sleeved covered arms and squinted. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Alicia smiled, "Did you know one of your bestie's is due to star on the big screen soon? I think you can figure out who."

Dylan kicked Alicia under the table. Massie's glossy mouth dropped open as if she were going to say something big, but at that moment Chris called for her. She turned on her green wedges and walked away.

"Wow Leesh." Dylan laugh-burped.

Alicia just shrugged. This was war and unfortunately in war everyone had a cross to bear. Massie's was the humiliation of not knowing what was going on in her own clique, and Claire's would be dealing with Massie's wrath.

**GLU Headquarters/The spa**

**Friday October 23****rd**

**5:30 pm**

"Massie just texted. She says we can go ahead to her room she's almost here." Kristen announced lifting her renewed feet out of the sweet pea scented hot water. Her feet were sore from teaching Dune. She hoped she picked up surfing as well as Dune was picking up soccer.

Claire followed. "Cool." She replied.

The girls talked about Massie and Chris, Dune and Cam, and Alicia, Dylan, and Derrick on the way to Massie's room, but the chatter stopped once they entered.

"Wow!" Claire breathed.

Massie had been working hard on decorating. The once all white room was now a pretty off white and ivory filled with soft gold tapestries, a royal purple canopy, and woven rugs.

Inez had already set up three zebra print sleeping bags for the girls. A blue one for Claire, lime green for Kristen and of course purple for Massie. Vanilla scented candles had been lit filling the room with a sweet, relaxing aroma, and low almost intimate ambiance. Claire helped herself to the chocolate covered pretzels and gummies and even Kristen had a bit sponge cake.

"Heeeyyy!" Kristen remarked as Massie entered.

"How sweet is it that like you and Chris go out to a themed restaurant every Friday?" Claire asked unable to contain her excitement about Massie's budding relationship.

"They've only been out twice." Kristen pointed out.

Claire shrugged, "So, it'd still be cool if that became, like, their thing."

Kristen nodded in agreement, but Massie didn't comment instead she walked over to the smale plate of strawberries and gobbled one up before stating: "Kuh-laire, are you apart of a secret mission for the FBI?"

Claire wrinkled her eyebrows amused. "No. Why?"

"Then why are you so secretive?" Massie planted her fists on her hips.

"W-what?" Claire asked. Kristen pinched Claire's elbow silently asking what Claire hadn't told her or Massie, but Claire couldn't answer now.

"Imagine my humiliation when I had to find out from _Ew-_leesha, and her little friends that you're going to be in a major motion picture!"

Kristen's mouth opened in shock and she looked at Claire, whose pale cheeks reddened.

"Explain." Massie demanded, tapping her foot.

**In the next few chaps I want to try and include more Dempsey vs. Dune, Layne, and Dylan and Derrick. Sorry for the lack of CamxClaire, and JoshxAlicia to me those couples are just a little too bland for my taste and I don't really think much of them. 'Till next time you guys :)**


	13. Show down

**The Block Estate, Massie's room**

**Friday October 23rd**

**5:38pm**

"Mass, I wanted to tell you, but I-just I don't know-"

"Whatevs Claire! The point is that you should have told me. It was beyond embarrassing finding out that Ah-leesha knows more about what's going on in my own clique than I do! Especially when we're in the middle of a _war_. Alicia's gossip is perfect ammunition."

Claire took a calming breath.

"You know what? You're right. It was wrong of me to keep things from my friends, but I just want us to _all_ be friends again. I want all this drama to just _go away! _I want Alicia's gossip to be _for_ us not against us; I want Dylan to be here chowing down on the snacks. I just want everything to be back to normal!"

Massie crossed her arms. "We all want things Claire and I hear you, but I wanna win this war."

Claire stood up. "And I want us to be The Pretty Committee again nawt Massie and crew." Then Claire did something she never thought she'd do, voluntarily at least, at one of Massie's sleepovers. She left.

**The Pinewood, Rooftop**

**Saturday October 24****th**

**11:57am**

Kristen was soooo grateful for the rooftop, Dune, and the fact that Marsha Gregory neverventured up _to_ the roof top. So whatever Kristen and Dune did up there was between them and the pigeons. The rooftop was their haven.

"So the sleep over was painfully un fun last night. I wanted to leave so bad, but I couldn't for Massie."

Dune shook his head, his shoulder length blonde hair tickling Kristen's neck. She loved that.

"No offense but you OCDivas have way too much drama."

"Tell me about it," Kristen rolled her aqua colored eyes, "Massie is planning a big day out for us or something and it's supposed to help us smooth things out."

Dune tickled Kristen's neck before playing with her/his shark tooth necklace. "You should probably be getting ready then huh?" He kissed her neck.

Kristen flushed. Dune was way too adventurous with his kissing and she liked it, but it was totally embarrassing.

"Yup!" She replied quickly standing to her feet. Dune walked her back to her apartment and gave her a brotherly hug goodbye lest Marsha catch them.

**The Range Rover (headed into the city)**

**Saturday October 24****th**

**12:00am**

The backseat of the range rover was awkwardly quiet, luckily the girls had their six bucks hot chocolates to keep them distracted.

"Here we are." Isaac announced before parking the Range and letting the girls out.

"Thanks Isaac." Everyone replied.

"Oohhh I've heard about this place." Claire said as her blue eyes grew even wider.

Kristen responded, "Yeah Festive Affairs is _the_ place to shop for costumes of any kind for any occasion."

"It's, like, the _only _place anyone should shop for costumes." Massie replied, "Come on let's go." She led her friends into the three story building.

The inside had been decorated for Halloween and was more like a haunted house than a costume shop. Ghouls greeted them into the creepy red lit store. The girls clutched each other nervously giggling in fear and amusement as they walked through the cobwebbed isles and 'fog' from dry ice snaked around their ankles. Claire mentally put this place in her list of places to apply for part time jobs. Everyday would be Halloween and what was wrong with that?

"Should we do sexy or scary?" Kristen asked. She held up two costumes: One vampire cape with tights and a mini skirt and one Witch's costume. Both of which, in Claire's opinion, leaned toward the sexy side of the scale.

Massie clicked her tongue; "I think both." She replied.

The girls continued combing through the wracks. As usual Massie's plan was working and the tension of yesterday was beginning to melt away. Until Alicia and Oliva stepped into view.

"Ugh," Massie rolled her amber eyes, "Look what the beta fish dragged in."

Alicia matched Massie's move and asked; "Olivia did you _hear _something?"

Olivia blinked her big blue eyes at Alicia; "Hi Massie."

Claire and Kristen cracked up at Olivia's stupidity. Alicia face palmed.

"I rest my case." Massie rolled her eyes again.

"Oh who asked you Massie?" Alicia snapped.

Massie cocked her head; "Sorry me no speak LOSER."

Alicia put her hands on her hips. "No habla es BITCH."

Claire and Kristen exchanged a look. At that moment Kristen saw none other than the DSL daters entering the store.

"Ugh!" She spat. "Claire hide me."

"Huh?"

Kristen ducked behind Claire knowing she had no idea what was going on. Kristen just didn't want to get in another confrontation with them. As Massie and Alicia continued to bicker, Kristen heard Skye's old friends approaching and talking.

"We'll get an outfit that'll make Dune forget all about that sporty little boyfriend stealing wannabe Beckham." One of them said. Which was exactly the moment Kristen chose to come out of hiding.

"Excuse me, _what?_" She snapped and suddenly it was all on and poppin everybody was arguing and causing a scene.

This wasn't a fun girls day out any more. It was a disaster. And it ended with all the girls being kicked out of the store.


	14. Massie's emotions

**Outside Festive Affairs Costume Shop**

**Saturday October 24****th**

**1:10pm**

The girls continued to argue amongst themselves as if they didn't realize they were suddenly outside in the cold. In fact It wasn't until Claire realized she could see the breaths she took in front of her and that she didn't have a personal beef with any of these girls that she thought: What the heck are we doing?

Claire flipped open her phone and dialed Isaac telling him that Massie was in the bathroom and asked her to call. Isaac thought nothing of it and replied; that he would be there in ten minutes.

Just then, one of the employees stuck there head outside and said: "Please don't stay in front of our shop with that loudness you'll scare away customers."

Claire inched away from the drama embarrassed. Finally Isaac pulled up.

Claire grabbed Kristen and Massie by the blazers and tugged them away from the scene. "OK well it's been fun...not…but we _really hav_e to go." She told them.

"This. Was. A. Disaster." Massie sighed once she was settled in the backseat of the Range.

"Ditto." Kristen agreed.

Claire didn't find It necessary to add In. She was mentally crossing Festive Affairs off her list of places to apply for a part time job.

"Isaac," Massie spoke up from the back seat, "Would you please take us to Starbucks." She needed some energy to continue this day.

"Then will you take me to Soho? I have a scene to shoot today." Claire asked sweetly.

Massie glared at Claire, "You didn't tell me you had a scene in Soho today."

"Yes I did." Claire semi snapped back. "And you said you guys would go with me If everything went smoothly. Which, just like everything else lately, _it didn't!"_

Massie was taken aback by Claire's tone. "Kuh-laire!"

"We're here at Starbucks." Isaac alerted the girls.

Massie stayed seated as Kristen climbed out.

"I even told Layne she couldn't come to see me today because I thought we were all gonna go together. What ever Massie, I just want all of us to be friends again and it's your job as alpha to make it happen." With that Claire flopped back in her seat as Isaac went to open the door for Massie.

Massie was so stunned by Claire's behavior she didn't even fight back she just stared at Claire's defiant gaze which was fixed forward before exiting the car.

"Can you buh-lieve her?" Massie snapped at Kristen.

"Yeah, actually, i can."

Huh?" Massie could barely believe what she was hearing.

"You've been so busy with this war Mass you haven't even considered me and Claire's well being. Do you even know what I was fighting with the DSL daters about?"

Massie wrinkled her eyebrows; "You were fighting with Skye's ex friends?"

"See! That's exactly what Claire means."

"What are you saying?" Massie slowly asked.

"I'm saying I'm calling it a day, I already texted Dune and he's gonna double me home."

"Kris you _can't _leave." Massie snapped.

"I have a paper due in two weeks Mass and I haven't focused on it at awl because of this madness. I'll IM you later Mass." Kristen kissed her palm and placed it on Massie's cheek before walking away to whatever designated destination she was supposed to meet Dune at.

**Chris Abeley's room**

**Saturday October 24****th**

**1:35pm**

Massie couldn't even freak out about that fact that she was totally in her hawt older boyfriend's room or if he would make a move on her. If she had been there under happier circumstances she totally would be, but that wasn't the case.

Chris held Massie into his chest as she sobbed.

"What am I gonna do? I feel all alone and I need my friends right now." Massie wailed. Fake confidence be damned, this was an emergency.

"Mass maybe that's how your friends feel too. You all just need each other." Chris explained.

"Even if I wanted all of us to get back together again it's too late. We're all fighting each other and I'm part of the reason it is this way."

"Good. You admit you were apart of the problem, that's the first step in helping to fix it."

Massie couldn't help but giggle at Chris' philosophy.

"Hey what can I say," He shrug-grinned, "My mom's a psychiatrist, but seriously Mass if anyone has the vision to make things happen it's _you _I know that first had. You're the best at whipping people into shape."

Massie turned to face Chris and then, leaking eyes, moist nose and all they shared their first lip kiss.

Chris was right, Massie was a girl with vision. Big vision, and who had more power than Massie Block? She could make this work, and she would find a way how, but first she just wanted to enjoy this moment with Chris and she would.

**The guesthouse, Claire's room**

**Sunday October 25****th**

**3:00 pm**

"So you don't think I was too hard on Massie?" Claire asked Layne. As an apology for making her miss out on the Soho shoot, she had invited Layne over to do what ever DIY project her friend's heart desired. And she had also invited Layne to the wrap party as one of her special guests along with her family.

"Heck no!" Layne said behind a mountain of swirly scraps of material. Today's project was to create seventies and sixties inspired dresses and shirts. Claire was actually surprised at how much fun she was having doing this.

"I don't blame you, I mean hawnestly I'm tired of the PC break ups and make ups too, and I'm not even apart of the group."

Claire giggled. She was happy that behind Layne's new couture clad exterior she was still the same old DIY loving, indie, modern hippie.

"OH!" Layne squealed suddenly startling Claire.

"What? Did you prick yourself?"

"I'm getting a text from Dempsey!" She smiled. "This new look thing is totally working! Lately Dempsey's been dropping hints like: 'How do you tell a girl you like her even though she's with another guy' and: 'How do you make a girl see she's with the wrong guy' he's obviously trying to hide the fact that he's talking about me."

Claire smiled as Layne flirt-texted Dempsey. Layne's enthusiasm made her think of Cam. With everything that had been going on in Claire's life she had miniscule time for her sweet boyfriend, but hopefully the Halloween carnival would change all of that.

"Oooo! He wants me to come over for one of our 'emergency meetings' he's obviously gonna ask me out today."

"Aw you have to go right now?" Claire replied, "Well OK. Oh my gosh good luck Layne." She said. The girls had one last excited squeal fest before Layne ran out of Claire's room.

"Good luck!" Claire called after her.

Claire began to clean up the scraps of material and beads when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

Judy Lyons, Claire's mother, entered holding a big box.

"Here you are dear this came from the main house. I think it's from Massie."

"Thanks Mom." Claire replied kissing her mother and taking the box away from her.

_I wonder what it is._

Claire gently peeled away the delicate fabric that it, whatever IT was, was wrapped in until she realized the delicate fabric _was_ what IT was.

Claire lifted out a pale pink, blue, ivory, and soft gold dress. It had intricate designs of tiny roses on it.

"Oooohh!" Claire breathed holding the butter soft material to her face. Inside was a note that read: I've taken the liberty of taking our costumes into my own hands I have _brill _idea and if you wanna know what it is you'll be on icam with in the hour! :) 3 you, Massie.


	15. Halloween Carnival

**Abeley Residence, Layne's room**

**Sunday, October 25th**

**4:00pm**

"_OK I'm here!" Layne had shouted bursting into Dempsey's room, "What's this S.O.S of yours?"_

_Dempsey gave Layne a strained smile. She wondered what had him so upset._

"_Hey Laynie," He gave her a hug, "You look good."_

_Layne blush-smiled at his approval. "So what's this emergency meeting?"_

_Dempsey sighed. "I've been trying to do things on my own, but it's not working anymore and I need a girls help, my best friend's help."_

_Layne wrinkled her eyebrows this did not sound like a confession of love, however she waited._

"_I want you to tell me what to do about Dune."_

_Layne cocked her head. What? Dempsey liked Dune? That couldn't be right._

"_I want to make Kristen _see_ that he's no good for her because…_I_ like her."_

_Seriously? Layne thought._

"_Seriously? You brought me here to tell me that?" Suddenly Layne felt the warm, firm flesh of Dempsey's cheek against his palm. "Oh get _over _it Dempsey! Kristen loves Dune and vice versa. She filled the country club _pool_ with jello to _be with him! _He was on an exotic island full of beautiful girls and saved his first kiss for _her._ Do hawnestly think you're going to break a bond like that? No! But you know what? You can wallow in your on misery because I'm done trying to make you see what's right in front of you…_literally."

_With those last harsh words, Layne stomped out of Dempsey's room where his mother stood just at the door._

"_Is everything okay?" She asked._

"_I don't know ask your 'angst ridden' teenage son." Layne spat back. Warm tears of anger fell down her cheeks. They were the only warm part of this miserable, cold day._

-Flash to present day-

Layne cried pitifully into Claire's chest as Claire held her close.

"When?" She asked. "When do you succeed if guys only go for the same kind of girl? When do girls like me win?"

Claire thought about that. Just as she had thought of every detail of her friend's terrible day that had been shared. Honestly, it made her think of one thing: Dial L.

"When you put your raw emotions into your performance." Claire replied.

"Huh?" Layne sniffled.

Claire sighed. "This probably won't come as a shock, but, when I went to California to audition for that Dial L role I felt insignificant in comparison to Massie and Alicia. They were beautiful, popular, and alphas in everyway-"

"What happened next Mama?" Layne joked with her thumb in her mouth making Claire crack up.

Claire slapped the thumb out of her mouth and tugged her glossy brown hair.

"This story is for your own good now listen up! Anyway, Massie and Alicia purposely fed on my insecurities. It wasn't until my fake confident front was whittled down so much and there was nothing else but my raw emotions, how I truly felt going up against Massie and Alicia, that I was able to give the best performance of my life. Ya know."

Layne nodded. "Of course. You're speaking one thespian to another. So I guess what you're saying is; now that I've had all I can take I may as well just put my true feelings out on the plate and Dempsey can take it or leave it and wait for the next girl's audition."

Claire laughed at her friend's summarization of the advice.

"More or less, yeah."

Layne hugged Claire hard before snatching out her sparkling hair clips and unwrapping the black Pucci scarf around her neck. She tossed both items in her bedside trash can.

**Halloween Carnival**

**Saturday, October 31****st**

**7:00pm**

Massie, Claire, and Kristen were nearly two hours late, but as soon as everyone's gazes hit them, Massie knew they had done the right thing, and made the right costume choice.

Massie and her friends were dressed as if they had stepped out of Paris right alongside Marie Antoinette. They wore dresses made of silk in pale gold, pink, blue, and lavender making them stand apart from the black and blood red dressed crowd. The dresses had layers and layers, hoops under hoops and the corsettes turned their A-cups to A pluses. Giving them the Illusion of much shapelier bodies. They wore dainty heels and ridiculously teased, curly powdered wigs.

Massie stood In the center as the Parisian queen herself; wearing a lavender gown with ivory silk running down the center and swirls of soft gold flower pattern stitched into the fabric. Her hair had been covered with a soft blonde wig and her neck had the appearance of having stitches. Her face had been dusted with diamond powder so Instead of appearing to be a zombie she appeared to be like an angel. As if Marie Antoinette had come back, beautiful head and all saying: It is okay i am at peace with what happened and all is forgiven.

Kristen and Claire were equally as stunning in their soft blue and pink gowns and their teased wigs. They were the ladies of Marie Antoinette's court and together they were going to rule this party.

"Ehmathis is amazing!" Massie said as she and her friends strolled in sync through the party. There were tiki torches and fire pits everywhere to warm things up, carnival games, carnival food (guh-ross!), prizes of twisted looking clown dolls and Chuckie puppets. And witches and ghouls tried to lure kids into the gym where there was a haunted house. But the best part was the cirque de soleil performing _courtesy _of Massie Block. She could hardly wait to see the look on Ew-lisha's face!

**OK this story is coming to a close aawww :(**** it has been fun to write and even more fun to recieve you guy's amazing feed back, but it's not over yet so stay tuned. Heart you guys! :)**


	16. OCD Dance Team

**Many songs will be mentioned in this chapter so let me Disclaim them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or artists mentioned in this story! All rights reserved!**

**Halloween Carnival**

**Saturday October 31****st**

**7:00pm**

Massie and Chris looked adorable as the royal Parisian couple. Massie didn't want to speak ill of the dead, but Marie and Henry _wished _they looked this good.

Kristen and Claire had broken away from Massie to search for Dune and Cam.

"Thanks for being my Henry." Massie smiled at him.

"Don't mention it," Chris squeezed her shoulders. It was the first time Massie had ever walked with a boys arm around her shoulder in public and she hearted the stares of jealousy.

"I'm just proud of you for working things out with your friends. See I knew you could do it!" Massie basked under the glow of Chris' approving gaze. Right now his stare mattered most of all.

"Hey!" Kristen said dragging Dune up along with her who was, ironically, dressed like a soccer player.

"The haunted house is awesome!" He blurted.

"Yeah?" Chris asked. "What's in there man?"

"Heck if I know that's the fun part." As the boys chattered about the haunted house, Kristen and Massie chatted amongst themselves.

"So, Layne looks like she's doing better huh?" Kristen grinned. She pointed to the snack table where Layne was dancing with a guy dressed up like one of the KISS band members. Layne was the second most brightly dressed person at the party aside from Massie and Crew. She was dressed as Gem from the old cartoon.

Massie grinned. Even though Layne had transformed herself into a total ten, Massie had to admit; she missed Layne's authentic 'style.'

"It's good to see her looking like her old self. I'm sure whoever's underneath that mask of black and white makeup will be happy and Layne too."

Claire squeezed into their circle with Cam who was dressed as an FBI agent. He was the scrawniest one Massie had ever seen.

"That's partly because of me." Claire said.

"Hey!" Massie and Kristen greeted her.

"Meanwhile," Massie snickered, "Did you see Alicia and the 'dance team'? They've been shooting us dirty looks the whole time, and what about those costumes?" Massie had to admit; the girls costumes were pretty inspired. Alicia had made them dress like dead fairytale characters. Dylan was little red riding hood, Alicia was Jasmine, Olivia was Rapunzel, and the rest of the girls were the three little bears, Goldie Locks, Hansel and Gretel, and so on.

"Hope they aren't planning on wearing that in the performance." Kristen said.

"I hope they are." Massie smirked.

"Guys," Cam spoke up, "let's go through the haunted house together."

The group of six wormed their way through the haunted house. Dune had been right, there was no telling _what_ was in that place. Massie felt as if she had just been imported to a creepy forest. She held Chris' hand the entire time they snaked their way through whatever was moving on the and grabbing at them. Other kids piercing screams and shrieks of laughter could be heard upping the scare factor. It was impossible to see their way out of the oversized gym, but once they had gotten out they ran away and never looked back.

For the rest of the party, the group snacked on the refreshments, danced and laughed. It was the most fun any of them had had since the 'war' on Alicia began, but something rather some_one_ was still missing.

"Ladies and gentlemen! If I may have your attention." Principal Burns squawked into the mic, "While The OCD dance team gets ready, may I present to you; Cirque de soleil!"

The kids screamed and pushed their way to the stage each trying to get the perfect spot at the stage. The troupe's music started up some socca beat and they began mixing ballet, contemporary, and some other fast dances together. The colors and swirls made Massie feel as if she were in the seventies, had just done a lot of drugs, and was going on some weird 'spiritual trip.'

_Beat that Alicia. _Massie smirk-thought.

**Halloween Carnival, Changing trailer**

**Saturday, October 31****st**

**8:28pm**

"How are we gonna beat that Alicia?" Twizzler asked.

Alicia swiped off her Arabic makeup, replacing it with bleeding black and red face paint.

"Everybody is cheering so loud for them." Another girl sighed.

"And they'll be doing the same for us," Alicia snapped back, "Now get dressed and put your makeup on. They'll be done any minute, they'll be setting up the stage for our performance, we'll be on."

"Yeah!" Olivia added.

Alicia stared at herself in the mirror. Even as a zombie she was hawt. Through her pale makeup her tan skin shined through. She wore black circle lenses, her hair was in tangled curls, and her red lips had been painted pale. She and her crew looked like the main characters from a Tim Burton movie.

**Halloween Carnival, Outside**

**Saturday, October31****st**

**8:40pm**

The applause exploded to epic proportions as Cirque de soleil took their final bow. They flipped, spinned, and cart wheeled their way of the stage.

Principal Burns took over clapping for the troupe. "Cirque de soleil everybody! And now, the moment we've all been waiting for; the OCD DANCE TEEEEEEAAAAMMMM!" Her nasally voice sounded less than enthusiastic but the audience exploded into another round of clapping despite Principal Burns' terrible emcee skills.

Smoke poured onto the stage along with the fog of dry ice and the talking track from Michael Jackson's Thriller began to speak over Rihanna's Disturbia as the team limped and dragged their way out of the wings. A fake crack of thunder and lightening played from the speakers and suddenly the lights set up around the stage cut off. When they popped back on the 'zombies' ran full speed toward the trampolines set up around the perimeter of the stage. With out missing a beat they used them to catapult themselves onto the stage and began to pop lock, and krump to the explosive chorus of Rihanna's song earning them cheers even louder than they had been for C.D.S.

Massie, Kristen, and Claire's mouths dropped open in shock. Alicia and her team looked like professionals. They had never seen their ex friend go at it so hard before in their lives. Massie would never admit it out loud but a teeny tiny part of her was proud of her friend.

The crow clapped and sang along with the beat and despite herself; Massie did too.

As Alicia was about to do another stunt, her foot slipped off the edge of the stage suddenly she was falling back first to the ground.

The next few minutes played out in slow motion as the crowd gasped.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen and Claire yelled.

Without thinking twice Massie barreled through the crowd like a quarter back. **(A/N sorry I'm by no means a sport fan and have no idea **_**what**_** a quarter back does exactly) **She dove like a volley ball player for the nearest trampoline and pushed it forward.

Alicia landed back first onto the tramp. Her eyes popped open in surprise. She had long since prepared herself to hit the ground and had just begun a pep talk for the impending humiliation that would follow. She craned her head to the right then the left and saw Massie gripping onto the legs of the tramp. Massie smiled at her and Alicia smiled back before jumping back onstage. The crowd roared their approval and Alicia took center stage finishing out the routine.

Once they were done they took a bow. The crowd chanted: "O-C-D dance team! O-C-D dance team!"

Alicia tried to acknowledge everyone with her eyes but there was one person she needed to find. Her eyes locked onto Massie's flashing amber one's.

_Thank you. _Alicia mouthed.

Massie gave her a thumbs up. _Truce?_

_Truce. Meet me back stage._

**Aaaawwww I loved this chap. I can't believe this story is coming to a close the next chap will be the last ****L**** it's been fun. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story as I've enjoyed writing it for you ****J**** heart you all!**


	17. Current state of the union

**Final chapter :'( btw what the heck is all that crap up in the top right hand corner of the stories? The twitter and facebook icons and stuff?**

**Halloween Carnival**

**Saturday October 31****st**

**9:00pm**

Once the girls had met up back stage, no one knew quite what to say. Or how to apologize.

Finally Alicia broke the silence.

"Thanks Mass, you really saved me."

Massie toyed with her silk fan and shrugged. "You were so awn it would have been a shame you know…for the performance to go to waste."

Alicia cocked an eyebrow.

"You really thought I was good."

Massie gave her a don't-be-stupid look. "Um duh! Leesh you were hittin up there."

Noticing the melting tension Kristen added; "Seriously Leesh you were fire up there!"

Alicia beamed at their praise. "Thanks! But especially to you Massie. You're such an alpha, I would've never been able to think so quickly on my feet like that."

Massie grinned. "Are you kidding? You have been displaying some serious queen bee behavior yourself hawnestly Leesh, you're impressive."

"Huuuugs!" Claire shouted.

Just as the girls were about to come together for a hug Dylan runs up.

"Leesh you were incredi-" The redhead stopped short as eight pairs of eyeballs stared at her.

Suddenly the tension returned full force.

"Massie." Dylan said nervously.

"Dylan." Massie replied flatly.

Claire crossed her fingers, glanced up at the sky, and wished with all her might. Because at this point, her only hope for the PC getting back together was to leave it to fate.

"For what it's worth, I broke it off with Derrington and…I'm sorry I stole him away."

A look of surprise flashed across Massie's face. "Really?"

Dylan nodded. "It was a total Serena move to take him without being _sure _you were over him."

"Why'd you guys break up?" Kristen questioned.

"Because he's ahbviously not over Massie either. He's been complaining about her and 'the dude-chick' since we saw Massie and Chris at Slice of Heaven a few weeks ago."

"Really?"

Dylan nodded.

"So," Claire spoke up, "Can there be world peace?" She glanced at her almost friends.

Massie looked at Alicia; Alicia looked at Massie who looked at Dylan who looked at Kristen(even though they weren't fighting) who looked at Claire.

"_Groooup huuuug!"_ Dylan burped.

The girls burst out laughing and engulfed each other in a hug.

"So," Alicia stated, "how jealous am I of your costumes?"

"Ehmagawd seriously!" Dylan seconded, "Totally inspired."

"Yours too!" Massie replied.

**The Block estate, Massie's room**

**Saturday October 31****st**

**11:00pm**

"Order!" Massie semi yelled banging her fist like a gavel of her desk.

The girls were all skype-catching up on everything they had missed during their break up. Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stopped and faced their alpha. It was an incredible feeling to have everyone back in position where they belonged again.

"To commemorate this special night of the Pretty Committee coming back together-" Massie paused for the applause and whoops, "I would like for us to form together, the very first Pretty Committee In/Out list."

A collective; "Ehmagawd!" Sounded out from the four corners of the screen.

"Settle down." Massie pulled out her palm pilot. "Now what should we make IN? Any suggestions?"

Dylan spoke first; "Halloween candy."

Massie rolled her eyes and giggled.

Alicia was next; "Make ups."

"Ahgreed!" Everyone replied.

"Honesty." Claire added.

"Totally."

Then Kristen; "Chicks before di-"

"Ew! Don't say it!" They giggled.

"Now what should we make OUT?"

The girls discussed their list almost until mid night before they finally wrote, edited, and published the very first Pretty Committee IN/OUT list.

**Pretty Committee Current State of the Union**

**OUT**

**Break ups**

**Bros before hoes**

**Keeping secrets**

**Losing your mojo**

**IN**

**Make ups**

**Chicks before d*cks**

**Honesty is the best policy**

**Getting your groove back!**

**Well that concludes the story! :)**** I'm actually quite pleased with the way it turned out :)**** 'Till next time you guys it's been fun!**


End file.
